Shido's New Friend
by VampFate
Summary: Wandering the streets before a midnight's rain, Shido runs into one of our favorite vampires of all time. Alucard. But it takes a turn of events when something happens...


I own nothing of Hellsing or Nightwalker (sadly), even though I wish I did. X3 I did this out of Pure boredum! Dun like Yaoi, go away. ; It happens, yes, deep inside my feeble and harmless mind..o ; Anywho. Enjoy...C=C loved. Muchness.  
  
Shido's New 'Friend'  
A small sigh slowly emitted from the lips of a slightly tall, lavender haired man, perched easily in his comforting chair, elbows proped up on his desk, his chin layed gently on his pale hands. Violet eyes slowly drew themselves open, tilting his head forward so that the top hat could fall from his head to the neat and tiddied desk that he was resting on. With that, he stood, looking back to the window that was carelessly shaded from the setting sun with bent and tattered tan blinds, that didn't do all that good at the blinding.  
  
"Mr. Shido..?" a small, childish, high pitch voice came from behind him. "Yes..?" he answered in a slightly dulled tone, and the girl's voice stayed soft, yet curious. "Are you going to go out, now that the sun's setting...?" She held a small plate gently and firmly in her hands, a coffee cup resting on it. A frown fell over her now displeased face as a small, green bodied, winged creature pulled it's self from out the back of Shido's hair, from around his shoulders. "If he was, brat, would it be any of your concern..?" the fairy of so called 'happiness' stuck it's tounge out, only to be grabbed by the girl angrily by the hair. "Why you, who are you calling a brat, you're one to talk!"  
  
A door shut, and they both stopped to look at the window; no one stood there. Their heads followed in unison to look at the coat rack by the door. Shido's pale tan trench coat was gone, along with the white gloves and dark top hat that normally hung free on their own little hanger. "Mr. ...Shido..." a muffled whine was heard, only to have the little fairy mumble back at her, "He'll be back! He probably...ya know, just needs a bit of time from..." they slowly looked at each other, now a displeasing look upon both of their faces. They stared dissaprovingly at each other as they spoke in unison. "...Us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lavender haired man strode silently down a bare and secluded alley way, his hat tilted to hide his violet eyes, his hands tucked firmly into his pockets, the collar of his tan trench coat upturned. A gasp fell from his study frame, as he looked up at the flash of lightning, followed by light thunder. "Great..." the calmed yet seemingly disrupted voice spoke aloud. "It's gonna rain..."  
  
With that, a scream was heard. Shido's ears picking this up, he turned to face another narrow path from the same alleway he had been walking on this whole time. He stared down the path, it's darkness, it's depth, and wondered if it was all so smart to go. He gulped, lightly, clentching his fists, the brows on his head slowly tilting into a worried look, when a mixture of a gaged scream and thunder reassured him of his eternal duty of protecting the innocent, and he sprang forward, shaking off all doubts he once had, and going forth and into action.  
  
* * *  
  
When Shido reached the scene, there was a child on the ground, shaking, head tilted downward in silence. Well, he couldn't even tell if the slumped figure was a child, he couldn't tell if he even saw the whole figure. None the less, he reluctantly stepped forward. Long black hair fell over the person's back, and Shido stared over it before wondering if it was a girl or a boy. It was impossible to tell from this angle.  
  
"Are you okay..?" he spoke in a calm and gentle warming tone as he stared around the figure's stance, when he noticed how large this one was. It wasn't a child at all. The white gloved hands upon the man, he now noticed the gender couldn't be female from the size, obviously, were stained with deep red blood. The smell only then caught Shido's senses, and this caused him to fall a few steps back, covering his nose with his own white gloved hand, still staring at the one who sat plainly on the dirty and dusty ground, only now had Shido noticed the blood splotches all around them both.  
  
"What do you want..." a deep, menacing voice came from not this figure, but his own mind. This confused Shido, but he nodding in notification to the fact the some vampires and demons had the access of tellapathy, just like...  
  
"What happened?" he answered back to the man, and he couldn't help his gaze fall back over the long hair, darker than midnight, it's straight form outlining the back of the man's back perfectly in it's slouched position. "I'm here to help you.."  
  
"...Help..." came a muffled sob yet an insane laugh from the pale lips on the man's figure, as he leaned forward, placing palms of blood on the dry ground, noting it wouldn't be that way much longer as he leaned forward, and this view of the figure gave Shido a better look at just how big this man was...  
  
"You couldn't Help me.." the word was emphasized, as if he had taken the word it's self as a threat. "...if you were God himself." A cruel yet seductive smile phased over the man's lips as he stood, his height increasing with each lift of his head. Shido stared, now in pure fear as the man stood a good 2 feet over him, if not more. Now, here's a length update. Shido was a good 6'1" or so, but this man outspoke his horror without even a word. He stood in a long, red trench coat, and a black suit was about his form, under the coat, a long red ribbon tied into a large bow about his collar, yet not one that Shido had seen Riho wear many times, about her neck, and held back tightly in her long auburn hair. No, this ribbon was a deeper red, like the trench coat, and the blood staining his white gloves, alike. It was thick and hung about half a foot down the man's chest.  
  
Shido remained dumbfounded, terrified, and utterly speechless. If the taller man would've been to reach out and grab him, Shido would've most likely of turned tail and fled, screaming like a child, or he would've had to of given into this creature's wants, unable to move from fear. Shido took a deep breath and stared forward. Unable to move, he choked back a shiver before trying to shake the fear off. This wasn't like him. Why was he so tense..?  
  
"Why would you, another little decent vampire, try and help me, or have the slightest of concern, anyhow..?" A mocking grin and expression fell over the taller man's gaze to the lavender haired one. "B-Because," Shido took a step forward, gathering his strength and courage, yet ever so tense he stayed. "I help all that are in need in the night, the one's who are..well.." he slowly looked to the side. "..the one's who are afraid of the dark."  
  
This seemed to entertain the taller vampire, very much. "Afraid, hmmm?" a mocking laugh came from low in his throat. "Basically, you destroy the trash that call themselves vampires...am I correct..?" his tone seemed to lighten as he finished the sentence off, he was now a bit closer to Shido, from having moved forward to emphasize the point. "Y-Yes.." Shido nodded. "That's right."  
  
This seemed to entertain the tall one even more. "Well then..." he said with a more appeased smile. "...We have something in common, Tatsuhiko Shido."  
  
Even after the fact that Shdio knew vampires had tellapathy, he was still stunned at the fact of this one knowing his name. "And yours might be..?" he spoke in a slow manner, trying to keep his voice steady and calm, but this was hard to do, even with his experience with what he had been through. "Alucard." Shido nodded as the man smirked.  
  
Shido stared a bit at the taller man, before Alucard gave him an odd look as he tilted his head, his black hair falling gently over his red eyes. "Yes..?" Alucard said before leaning a bit, his head down, looking at Shido a bit closer, his eyes half lidded, half shown, he stared back. He looked more tired than awake or fine, for that matter...  
  
Shido gulped. He shook himself from the trance that held him to the taller man like it would a peering cat to a new and vulnerable leaf of catnip. He felt a slight blush go over his cheeks as he looked away, taking the top hat from his head and holding it to the side, taking a deep breath, hoping that would make it all go away. But, it only seemed to make it worse, and Alucard saw Shido's liking to him; the very blush on his cheeks explained it, giving it away.  
  
"Well," Alucard smirked lighty, before standing back and crossing his arms over his chest, deciding to see how close this man will get. "I'm very far from my home, and I don't have a place to stay..." he smirked out a low chuckle. "Do you, perhaps, think you could referr me to somewhere to get some services for the dawn approaching..?" Shido thought this was all to soon, he wanted to finish his thoughts. But, reluctantly, he edged himself on. "You could stay at my place," he laughed a bit nervously. "I could lend you my coffin; it'd probably fit you, with all the extra space I have in there." He looked back to Alucard, his violet eyes obviously shy yet wandering, tempting. Alucard nodded in agreement and bent a bit, seeming to adjust a bit more to Shido's size; he seemed to Shido, now, only to be about 6' 5" or 7". But, taller than him or not, Shido did seem to form a liking to him, even in such little time.  
  
Alucard smirked and leaned into barely touch Shido's rose soft face, tracing a bloodied, gloved finger down his cheek, and left a small trail of blood. This made Shido shiver a bit, looking to the man with an odd yet wanting look in his eyes. Alucard stayed in a smile, all to amused with this, as he leaned in and gently licked the blood from his cheek. This caused Shido to gasp and shudder, almost falling, but a firm, strong arm wound about his lower back, waist area, holding him up, a seductive smile upon Alucard's face, a seductive look in his eyes. Shido blushed deeply, and bowed his head in fear of what this might lead him to.  
  
"People come, and people go..." Alucard repeated from Shido's mind. "...But..." he spoke as he leaned in, tilting his head down to hang only inches from Shido's face, there lips almost meeting..."...Vampire's last forever." With that, their lips met, and Alucard wrapped his other arm about him in a tight embrace of something that neither of them knew would go on longer than both of them ever expected. Alucard slowly pulled back, his mouth opening and his tounge slowly grazing over the top lip of Shido's, and in a gasp, Shido's mouth opened, only to push his own tounge out to invite Alucard in. And, Alucard took the invitation, and slowly slid his tounge into Shido's mouth, giving him a taste of the blood that still lingered in his mouth from earlier. Shido shivered and pulled back in a gasp, Alucard smirked and opened his eyes, licking his own lips before brining his tounge back into his mouth. He then took a tight grip around Shido's waist, pulling the other arm back to his own side, as the rain began to pour. "Come, Shido.." he gave a cool, yet warm smile, before Shido looked up at him, and they walked off through the way Shido had came to the secluded alleyway, leaving behind only the blood that soon spread and dissapeared as the rain fell more, and more, along with the mangled corpse that hung from the nearby roof, that was once a male... that belonged to the Iscarigot Orginization.  
  
"Dammit, Shido..." a menacing voice came from the shadows, raspy and cold, crimson tears flowing down a pale face, blonde curls sticking to the tears upon the face. A lace covered sleeve pulled up and wiped the tears from his own face, staining the deep purple sleeves, the golden eyes glared after the path that the two had taken. "You'll pay for this, Shido. I swear it..."  
  
~*~~End Chapter One~~*~ 


End file.
